


No More Hollow Promises

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [49]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Lady Stoneheart has her own agenda.





	No More Hollow Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 15. promise

Promises did no good. Ned had made promises. So many liars had made promises concerning her children. Even Brienne had given her own word and failed to keep it.

Lady Stoneheart had no need of promises any longer. She wanted the death of all those that had harmed her children. Lannister, Frey, or ally to either would be dead by her doing. That was her sacred vow, the drive of her existence.

Undying eyes looked over the landscape ahead, and she signaled those that rallied to her leadership. 

The night would know blood once more, that of treacherous, lying men.


End file.
